ffxiidatafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Dalmasca
The Kingdom of Dalmasca, also known as Dalmasca, is a small kingdom in Final Fantasy XII. It is the central location for most of the game, and despite its size in relation to Archadia and Rozarria, its very existence is a paramount facet of the story. Dalmasca's capital is the Royal City of Rabanastre, home to its nobility and its largest city. History Dalmasca is a small peaceful kingdom in Ivalice. Dalmasca is surrounded by the much larger states of Archadia and Rozarria which have warred with each other for quite some time. The royal family of Dalmasca are related to the Dynast King, Dynast-King Raithwall. One of the greatest treasures of the Dalmascan royal family was the piece of Deifacted Nethicite, the Dusk Shard. The Dusk Shard was hidden in a statue in a hidden room deep within the Dalmascan Royal Palace in Rabanastre. Fearing for the safety of his kingdom, King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca arranged his daughter Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca to marry Lord Rasler of the Kingdom of Nabradia. Shortly after the wedding, Archadia attacked Nabradia, drawing Dalmasca into the war as well. Rasler leads the combined forces of Dalmasca and Nabradia, and is struck down during the battle. He dies shortly after Basch fon Ronsenburg rescues him. The combined army was defeated, and King Raminas sued for peace. He was to sign the treaty, even though many in Dalmasca felt that it would be betraying the kingdom. Vayne Carudas Solidor sent Judge Gabranth to pose as Basch to kill King Raminas. With her father and husband dead, Ashe went into hiding. The Archadian Empire took the opportunity to annex Dalmasca into the empire, claiming that Ashe had taken her own life. The empire claimed rule Dalmasca for the protection. The empire sent Vayne Carudas Solidor to oversee the kingdom as Consul. Once the lady Ashe reappears, alive contrary to the assertions of the Archadian Empire, Vayne is called back to the Imperial capital of Archades. Once the Sky Fortress Bahamut is activated, it comes to Rabanastre along with the full Archadian fleet to attack the resistance fleet. The Bahamut almost crashes into Rabanastre, but is instead diverted to the outskirts of the city. Geography |right|542px]] Rabanastre Rabanastre is a city separated into a northern sprawl, a southern sprawl, a marketplace, and a series of gates. In the North part of the city is the palace, inaccessible to the general public. Moogles operate a swift transportation system that allows players to teleport to different sections of the city. Lowtown Underneath the main city of Rabanastre is a series of tunnels that house Lowtown, the poor section of the city. Only the poor, the destitute, and the lost live in Lowtown. Imperials rarely venture down into Lowtown which is why many residents have relocated here. Vaan grew up in Lowtown. Underneath Lowtown is a series of waterways, that also contain a back door into the Royal Palace basement. Garamsythe Waterway The Garamsythe Waterways are the sewer systems of Rabanastre. Within the waterways various dangerous creatures make their home, and would-be adventurers use them to sharpen their fighting skills. Unknown to palace security, there is a hidden passage from the Garamsythe Waterways into the royal palace basement. Giza Plains The Giza Plains have a wet season and a dry season. Different creatures inhabit the plains during the different seasons. In the midst of the plains is a Nomad Village, with some indigenous peoples. They migrate away once the wet season comes. Upon the plains, there are many stones that emit magical light that can be absorbed by a hand held stone. The Giza Plains lead to the Ozmone Plains. Dalmasca Estersand The Dalmasca Estersand is an open desert, inhabited by roving monsters. There's a traveler's sanctuary located near to Rabanastre. Dalmasca Westersand The Dalmasca Westersand is also an open desert, unlike the Estersand a powerful sandstorm frequently rages in the Westersand. Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Nations Category:Kingdoms